Lifeix Club The Movie! The Trapped Winter Princess
by DiamondQuietRose
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, kind ice Princess who loved her people dearly but was stolen by an unknown monster that grabbed her through a portal that had hid a kingdom in ruins. One day Lia gets a nightmare about her and decided to save her with her friends who had graduated a day ago...


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful ice Princess that was beloved by her kingdom and personal friends but one day, she was out walking by the river bank when a mysterious person stole her away.

She left her mark by leaving snow that pointed the way to her prison and prayed every night and day that someone, anyone would come to her rescue and bring her back to her people.

ooOOOoo

 _My hands are tied, they're going numb._

 _I don't know where they've brought me._

 _My throat's torn raw from all my screams but no one can hear me_

 _In the dark it seems I lose my dignity._

 _Between the pain and tears._

 _There's only fear._

 _Escape {We don't want to save ourselves}._

 _We will not be contained {Let's fly away with all the angels}._

 _We're breaking out tonight._

 _Searching for a crack of light but it seems to be changing._

 _Is the sun leaving the sky or is it me that is fading._

 _In the dark unseen, I know you search for me._

 _I feel you drawing near. You fight my fear._

 _Escape {We don't want to save ourselves}._

 _We will not be contained {Let's fly away with all the angels}._

 _We're breaking out tonight. Fear is not our master anymore._

 _Run with me, escape. We're breaking out tonight._

 _This is our time. We can't let our fear define us._

 _This is our time. From this nightmare we're reborn._

 _This is our time. This is our time to escape._

 _We will not be contained {Let's fly away with all the angels}._

 _We're breaking out tonight. Fear is not our master anymore._

 _Run with me, escape. We're breaking out_ _tonight._

ooOOOoo

Jennifer and her best friends were standing in the public square of Alfea while Faragonda, Griselda, Hagen, Griffin, Saladin and the Winx Club of old stood at the front steps leading inside of the school.

Next to Faragonda was a beautiful solid gold box that was decorated with many different gemstones and inside were the graduation diplomas.

"Everyone, today is a glorious day for the eight students standing in front of us have mastered their powers and have become true guardian fairies!"

The Lifeix club smiled brightly as the other students clapped and cheered for them while the box opened on its own.

The white rolled up paper flouted to the graduates before unrolling, when they touched it they disappeared and the Lifeix were lifted up off of the ground.

The Ice snake slithered around Jennifer as she looked at him happily. "You're braver then you believe, and stronger then you seem, and smarter than you think."

The darkness and the moon merged with one another to create a total eclipse behind Luna. "Like so many things, it is not what's on the outside, but inside that counts."

The storm clouds crackled with lightning as they went on Li Ming. "Like a cloud you are soft, and like bamboo you bend in the wind."

Sparkly gemstones and the hard rocks swirled around Calliope when she touched them. "The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."

Different colored paint, painted pictures for Becky and teasingly got on her hair. "Not everyone can become a great artist, but a great artist can come from anywhere."

The power of love could be felt all around as Dalilah placed her hands over her beating heart. "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart."

The galaxy and the stars greeted Leliana as they held her. "Who says that my dreams have to just stay my dreams?"

Delicious smells filled everyone's nose as Akemi was connected to all kinds of sweets. "The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work."

In a bright flash of light, the girls landed back down on the ground and were enveloped in the biggest hug known to the Magic Dimension by the others.

Including their Pixies and their fiancé's before finally letting them all go.

Roxy smiled as she reached her hand out for a handshake, Leliana shook it firmly while the fairy of animals welcomed them into the Winx Club.

The girls thanked them all as they shook hands with them and said that they will always remember this amazing moment forever and ever.

ooOOOoo

The girls giggled and laughed as they were getting ready for the big graduation party tonight in Dalilah's bedroom while the boys were getting ready at Red fountain.

"Girls I can't believe that we really graduated from Alfea, it feels like I'm still dreaming."

"Heh, me too." When they putted everything on and fixed their hair the way that they wanted them they sprayed a little bit of their favorite perfumes on themselves before heading outside of the dorms.

When they reached the courtyard, lights were hung on wires that were wrapped to poles in different corners while long tables were there as well.

They were decorated with white satin tablecloths filled up with different kinds of food and drinks from all over the world such as Asia, Indian, Native American, Russian etc.

Lovely music was present as well thanks to the fairy of music, in short everything is perfect.

Jennifer smiled and waved to Xavier who showed up with the boys, wearing expensive looking black tuxedos complete with black silk bows and polish black shoes.

She picked up her skirt and ran over to her lover as he wrapped his arms around the Princess, giggling when he lifted her up off the ground.

The Prince's doing the same to their lover's as well. "All of you look so handsome."

"Thanks Lulu… come, come let's eat!"

They took their seats and began eating, every bite and sip made their senses tingle with excitement and they loved every bit of it.

When their stomachs were full up, everyone decided to dance the night away to move around a little bit.

 _It's just like heaven being here with you._

 _You're like an angel, too good to be true but after all, I love you, I do._

 _Angel baby, my angel baby._

 _When you are near me, my heart skips a beat._

 _I can hardly stand on my own two feet because I love you, I love you, I do._

 _Angel baby, my angel baby._

 _Oh, I love you, oh I do._

 _No one could love you like I do._

 _Please, never leave me blue and alone._

 _If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home because I love you, I love you, I do._

 _Angel baby, my angel baby._

 _It's just like heaven being with you dear._

 _I could never stay the way without you near because I love you, I love you, I do._

 _Angel baby, my angel baby._

 _Oh, I love you, oh, I do._

 _No one could love you like I do._

When the music died down, everyone stopped dancing and decided to head back to the dorms except for Leliana and Jaden. The both of them walked around and talked for a little bit.

"Today was a great day but I can't help but feel that's something's wrong… very wrong Jaden."

He raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner and tilted his head to the left side. "What do you mean Lia?"

She shrugged her shoulders and told him that it feels colder than it usually is but shook it off since it was a long night and said goodnight before kissing him.

However, the two of them weren't alone as the rest of the club teased them above the balcony which made the galaxy fairy snap her fingers with a smile.

All at once, the other fairies mouths were covered with steel mouth coverings that were screwed on tight by screws, making the others annoyed.

She gave her lover one more kiss before heading back inside, she opened the door to the living room and was greeted with angry fairies, their arms crossed over their chests.

"What? You guys are the ones who messed a beautiful moment, sorry."

With a satisfied smirk Angel headed inside of her bedroom for the night but made sure to lock her door just in case if one of them tried to do something.

ooOOOoo

Leliana stood in the middle of an unknown path but it was snowing everywhere and the many buildings were boarded up, the windows smashed and they all looked like they haven't been used in such a long time.

The sky was very dark but thankfully she used a star to brighten her way through the darkness.

"Where is this? Isn't anybody here?" She knew that she was dreaming but this was something different, something that the dream is trying to tell her but what?

Walking through the snow, she tried to find something or someone to help her if they she could that is.

She kept on walking until she found foot prints and what looked to be even more tracks but those look like someone was dragged away somewhere.

The fairy fallowed them until they stopped at a large, black rusty gate and standing beyond it was a huge castle that looked to be built from the Rococo period.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!" She looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw a women banging on a stained glass window high above her.

"Hold on I'm coming to get you out!"

Leliana quickly headed inside of the castle, without knowing what kind of horrors that awaited her.

She quickly sat up in her bed, panting and sweating profusely while holding onto her blankets tightly.

'G-Get a hold of yourself Angel, it was just a dream or… or was it?'

Lia placed a hand on her face and breathed in deep then exhaled before getting out of the bed, she headed inside of the bathroom for a quick shower.

The fairy greeted the others who were all sitting on the couches in the living room, hopefully they weren't too mad at her today.

"Guys, I had this dream and it was strange to put it lightly."

Dalilah asked what it was about since she was very interested as well as the others, Lia sat down next to the rest and told them.

When she was done, everyone looked at her like she was insane or something but she brushed it off and went to the library to find out more information about this.

ooOOOoo

Lia grabbed every book that she could and looked through each and every one of them until she finally asked Barbatea for help.

"Books about an ice Princess being trapped huh? Here, it is take a look."

She showed the fairy an old, book with a green cover and pages that are lined in gold that showed a castle just like the one in her dream last night, plus it had a map to the Princess's ice kingdom.

Angel thanked Barbatea and waved goodbye to the librarian as she ran out into the hallway and to her dorm, she showed the girls the map and the book that talked about the stolen Princess.

"Wow, so you were telling the truth Leliana." Dalilah teased her and giggled when the other stuck her tongue out at the love fairy.

So they all gathered together to try and figure out what to do next about this.

"The kingdom is a cold planet located somewhere far away in the magic dimension called the dryjyhx tundra, so that's the place to start looking."

Leliana closed the book and rolled up the map then told the girls that was the place that they were going.

They all nodded their heads in understanding then set off to the planet. The girls were all dressed in dark blue coats with matching pants and knee-high boots, white fur lines the coat and hood as well as black gloves.

Everything was covered in snow of course but the strange thing that shocked the girls was that everyone that lived here was human and not made of ice as they originally expected.

Lia walked over to a guard and asked him if he had seen the ice Princess recently, but everyone around them gasped when she asked and the fairy wondered what she said was wrong.

"This is personal business, so return to your life's _now_!"

The crowd quickly walked the other way, leaving the club and guard alone once more. "I have information on our lost Princess in the castle so fallow me."

The castle is 20 meters tall and 50 meters wide.

The garden was filled with ice tress with ice birds and an ice statue of an elephant while the outer walls were lined with ice sculptures.

Before the castle there were artillery pieces also made of ice.

"Wow, this place is amazing, it's like something that you'll only read or hear from storybooks and songs but way cooler of course."

The inside was also furnished with furniture made of ice.

The guard led them to a secret river bank that was only for the Princesses eyes, the water was crystal clear and in the far distance was trees.

"A warlock took her here and I know that they went through the portal right there."

He pointed to the huge circle-shaped rock that had nothing on the other side but on closer exception, there was a faint green glow and strange runes were carved into the rock.

"Where does it lead?"

"It leads to a town that was destroyed long ago and the insane warlock killed everyone including his own noblemen that gave him everything."

Leliana heard enough and told the girls that they were going to go through with it even though what awaits them could be very dangerous.

They nodded their heads then walked through the portal. 'Pleas save our Princess.'

Lia knew it, just like in her dream, everything was covered in snow and the buildings were abandoned and hadn't been used in a long time.

The sky was dark as well and nobody was there to be found. "MAGIC ENCHANTIX!"

After the girls were transformed, they flew forward until they all stopped at a large, rusty, black gate.

Popi pointed to the castle and walked up to the huge double doors, hesitating for a moment. "Should we go inside?"

"Yes, come on! We're more than one warlock."

She nodded her head and pushed open the heavy doors, just like the outside the inside was just as messed up.

Everything about this place scared our hero's and they felt like they were being fallowed everywhere they went.

Lia lighted a star to get around easier in this dark place and was on the high alert, just in case.

The Lifeix jumped when they heard a loud banging noise nearby. "HELP ME, SOMEONE!"

"Hold on, we're coming, galatic crash!" The blueish grey energy ball completely destroyed the old door into millions of pieces and inside was the long, lost ice Princess.

Her skin was pale while her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, while her once beautiful white gown is torn and ribbed in various places from exposer from the elements.

It was a miracle that she was still alive after all of this time.

She swayed back and forth while her vision became blurry before she fell on her knees and passed out.

But, was quickly saved from falling on her face by Bex, the fairy let the Princess lie on her back to rest up.

Jennifer shot a ball of ice at the window and everyone quickly left the hell behind them until the warlock showed up.

He walked on all floors and he was covered in cuts that were still bleeding while his voice wasn't like that of a normal warlock, it sound animalistic.

"Give back, or I'll kill!" His eyes glowed brightly as his nails extended, his teeth doing the same and growled loudly at the club.

"Girls, take the Princess back… I'll deal with him."

They all nodded their heads and ran through the portal, making the monster roar loudly before charging at Lia.

"Magic shield!" She stood her ground when the monster tried to claw his way through the large blue-white circle-shaped shield violently.

When that didn't work he bashed his head against it which sent her flying a few hundred feet and landed on the snow on her back.

Angrily, she rolled to the side and shot a star at him which exploded in his eye, leaving him blind or so she thought as another pair of eyes appeared above his now destroyed eyes.

"Oh, come on! Star genesis!" The sky opened up where a bright white light rained down on the warlock, his agonizing scream was heard as he turned to ash, when he turned into nothing.

The fairy sighed and held onto her right arm that was still stinging in pain and turned around to leave but felt like her job wasn't done just yet.

Taking out her dust bottle, she made her intricate star symbol which had a circle inside of it.

The powder turned the kingdom to its former glory including the people that lived there and they rejoiced at the return of their old home once again.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

Popi nodded her head with a smile and a bow before flying through the portal, she returned to her human form when Lia was on the other side.

Everyone was waiting for her and told her that the princess was alright, wanting to see for herself she walked back inside of the throne room and there she was.

The ice Princess was sitting on her throne made of ice while her people were bended down on their knees, happy that their Princess was back once more.

The Lifeix club bended down as well and smiled as she sended her love to everyone around her.

Afterwards, the club and Specialists decided to go to gardenia for a winter holiday, really needing the well-deserved vacation and finally happy to spend some time alone together.

Meanwhile, the Princess watched her hero's from her crystal ball silently thanking them. "Thank you Lifeix."

ooOOOoo

 _I close my eyes and see his eyes, so soft and warm and clear._

 _I dream awake of holding her, I dream that she's right here._

 _I sense in all his silences, more than his words could say._

" _Don't fight your feelings," says my heart._

 _A heart I will obey._

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love?_

 _For sure, a most unlikely match._

 _Implausible and strange but when it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange._

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love?_

 _I think, I feel, he'd be there for me._

 _I feel, I think, I could be there for her easily._

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _Could it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love?_

 _Am I feeling love?_

 _This first time feeling, so sweet of healing, it has me asking._

 _Am I feeling love?_

ooOOOoo

I-I can't believe it you guys, my girls finally graduated from Alfea, cries happy tears! 3

And, I know the beginning, when they were connecting with their powers I know that, that part was so boring so I won't do that anymore but anyway, hope you all love it.

Ps, I know that fairy dust can't bring back people from the dead or even save a whole kingdom, but remember that this is the future and that the Winx are old now so there are going to be new things that the fairy dust can do now.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
